A New Start
by wicl93
Summary: Sequel to 'A Relationship Ends', and begins two months later. Sebastian didn't mark Ciel as his mate, he made Ciel his mate, and that's not the only problem Ciel has... WARNINGS: SebaCiel, explicit yaoi, underage sex (Ciel is 13).
1. Chapter 1

Normal

 _Thoughts_

 ** _Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Sequel to 'A Relationship Ends', and begins two months later. Sebastian didn't mark Ciel as his mate, he made Ciel his mate, and that's not the only problem Ciel has...

WARNINGS: SebaCiel, explicit yaoi, underage sex (Ciel is 13).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, it is the property of Yana Toboso.

* * *

"Is he in here?"

Bard turned to look in the direction of the voice.

"Is something wrong, young master?" he asked. It wasn't difficult to tell that Ciel was in a bad mood, from the way he was standing with his arms folded, glaring around the room.

"Is he in here?" Ciel repeated through gritted teeth.

"Er...no...I'm not sure where he is..." Bard trailed off, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Fine", Ciel practically spat, before storming off.

"I wonder what Sebastian did now", Bard mused.

Ciel stormed out of the kitchen, heading upstairs. He practically stomped along the corridor, looking in various bedrooms. As he passed by one, he noticed Mey-rin.

"Do you know where he is?" he snapped at her.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes!"

"No, I'm not sure, maybe in the kitchen?" she asked.

The blue-haired young man left the room, getting increasingly angry as he went down to the servants quarters. He stopped in front of Sebastian's door, banging on it and listening for any sort of response. He wasn't sure why he thought Sebastian would be in there, he nearly never was, but he thought he'd try just in case, as it was obvious that the demon was hiding from him.

Ciel thought back to the cause of his current problem, which had been around two months previously...

 _ **"Young master, if you become my mate then I will still ensure that you are safe, and destroy anyone who threatens to harm you. And, when your goal is achieved, rather than take your soul, nothing will happen, in fact, you will be immortal, and you won't age."**_

 _ **"I'm still not sure I want to be 13 forever."**_

 _ **"If I mark you as mine, I don't have to completely take you as my mate for anything up to five years", Sebastian replied. "All of this was in the information I left you at the back of that file on Cole..."**_

 _ **"I know, I just wanted to hear it from you."**_

 _ **"Well then, Ciel," Sebastian said, purring the name in a more seductive manner than anything he'd ever said, "do you consent to be my mate?"**_

 _ **"I've got nothing to lose and plenty to gain..."**_

 _ **"Including me by your side", Sebastian added slyly, looking at Ciel's barely dressed form, holding his gaze on Ciel's crotch for a fraction of a second longer than could be explained by anything other than desire.**_

 _ **"Then I accept", Ciel said, a small amount of uncertainty in his voice, but his posture indicating his resolve. Sebastian smiled and leaned over the bed.**_

 _ **"Well then –"**_

 _ **"Wait –"**_

 _ **"You already accepted", Sebastian purred, running his bare hands up creamy thighs.**_

 _ **"I know, but when you say mark me...I know from those papers what that means, but where...?"**_

 _ **"How about just here?" Sebastian suggested, pressing the pad of his thumb against an area so high up Ciel's inner thigh it was almost at his perineum.**_

 _ **"Isn't that a little personal?" Ciel asked, blushing bright red.**_

 _ **"That's the point – so no-one will ever see it...except me of course", Sebastian replied.**_

 _ **"Er...okay, I guess", Ciel said, before his uncertainty faded and he moaned loudly, as Sebastian leaned down and sunk his teeth into the pale skin, sucking a mark into it that would never fade.**_

 _ **Sebastian pulled back to admire his handiwork, a bright red mark, that while would fade to purple, would never disappear, as it marked Ciel as his, permanently. He leaned back in to lick off the small traces of blood, as the mating mark required a small amount of blood to be drawn. He heard Ciel hiss slightly above him, and moved half an inch to lick at Ciel's perineum, distracting the young man from the small amount of pain by arousing him instead. He pushed the nightgown further up, kissing upwards as the pale skin was revealed, until he had pushed the nightgown off over Ciel's head and was kissing him on the lips. Ciel leaned upwards eagerly, his cock hardening rapidly. Sebastian pulled backwards and quickly stripped himself, allowing Ciel to push him over onto his back and take control.**_

 _ **Ciel looked down at the demon spread out on the bed beneath him, ignoring the unusual feeling in his right eye as he leaned down to kiss Sebastian, small hands trailing down toned skin to grip at the large hardness between Sebastian's legs.**_

 _ **"Ciel", Sebastian groaned, as Ciel worked him up even more. "You're more eager than last time", Sebastian pointed out.**_

 _ **"Last time I was engaged...although I suppose this mark effectively makes me engaged to you, doesn't it?"**_

 _ **"If that's how you'd like to see it, I will gladly accept", Sebastian replied, smile turning into an expression of surprise, as the navy blue head moved down and he felt a shy tongue press against his leaking slit. He groaned as Ciel began sucking on the head of his cock, resisting the urge to reach down and encourage Ciel to take more of him in, knowing that taking any control in this position would probably end the pleasurable suction.**_

 _ **"Having fun?" Ciel asked, pulling back to look up at Sebastian.**_

 _ **"Very much so", Sebastian replied, as Ciel turned around so that Sebastian could suck on him as well. Instantly realising what Ciel wanted, Sebastian swallowed Ciel down in one go, groaning around the young man's shaft as the head of his cock was again encased in the pleasurable warmth of Ciel's mouth.**_

 _ **Ciel gasped as Sebastian sucked him roughly, sucking as hard as he could on the head of Sebastian's cock while his own was swallowed down a tight throat. Ciel pulled back again, moaning as he sat up, his knees on either side of Sebastian's head as the demon released his cock, instead trailing his tongue back to lick at Ciel's hole. Ciel groaned, as Sebastian's tongue pressed inside him, a long finger sliding inside as well, wiggling around to stretch open the tight hole.**_

 _ **"More", Ciel gasped, rocking back and forth on Sebastian's face, as the demon licked and fingered him open. Sebastian complied, sliding another finger in alongside the first, scissoring them as he withdrew his tongue. He replaced his tongue with a third, then a fourth finger.**_

 _ **"Like this?" Sebastian asked.**_

 _ **"Yes, please, yes!" Ciel almost screamed, as Sebastian struck his prostate repeatedly. Sebastian grinned as Ciel bucked on top of him, before falling forward, the pleasure becoming too much for him. Sebastian rolled Ciel over onto his back, keeping his fingers inside the young man and continuing to thrust them in and out.**_

 _ **Ciel whined in disappointment as Sebastian withdrew his fingers, before gasping as he felt the head of Sebastian's cock enter him.**_

 _ **"Sebastian, keep going", Ciel moaned.**_

 _ **"I should wait for you to –"**_

 _ **"Your fingers opened me enough, and it's not like we haven't done this before, now get all the way in", Ciel ordered. Sebastian slid halfway in, before stopping again.**_

 _ **"Enough?" he asked.**_

 _ **"I said all the way – I ordered you...", Ciel trailed off, his hand reaching up to his now blue right eye, as he realised that the mark from the pact had faded, as the mark on his thigh now held him under a different form of contract. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw that the black seal which was previously on the back of Sebastian's left hand had also disappeared.**_

 _ **"I no longer have to listen to your orders", Sebastian pointed out, as he slowly slid his way all the way inside.**_

 _ **"You said nothing would change..."**_

 _ **"This is the one area where things will be different, especially if ignoring your orders allows me to prolong the pleasure we both have", Sebastian responded, continuing forwards until he was fully seated inside Ciel.**_

 _ **Ciel groaned as he felt the heavy balls against the globes of his ass, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist as the demon leaned forward to look down at the now single-coloured gaze, glassy blue eyes gazing up at him. Sebastian began thrusting in and out shallowly, sitting back up to grip Ciel's legs, lifting them upwards to allow himself to thrust easier.**_

 _ **"Faster", Ciel gasped. Sebastian complied, moving a little faster, and continuing to increase his speed as he thrust roughly in and out of his young lover. Ciel tightened his hole, making the demon-butler moan at the pleasure Ciel was capable of giving him, even when the young man didn't mean to do so. He released Ciel's legs, and the young Lord immediately fastened them back around Sebastian's waist, tugging the demon forwards so that Ciel could kiss him.**_

 _ **"Sebastian, I'm – urgh", Ciel groaned, not managing to finish his warning before the overwhelming pleasure overtook him, and he came across his stomach, some spilling over onto the bedsheets beneath him. Sebastian allowed them both a few more thrusts before he came as well, filling Ciel with his own come. He pulled his cock from Ciel's hole, shooting the last strips of his come against the outside of Ciel's hole, also painting white streaks across the purpling mark he had left on the inside of Ciel's thigh. What he had released inside Ciel started dribbling back out, staining the bedcovers even more, as Sebastian sat back on his knees to observe the spent young man beneath him.**_

 _ **Ciel's eyes started drooping and he drifted off into sleep.**_

And that was when Ciel's problem had begun. And the first time Sebastian had lied to him, as he had found out the following morning – by marking Ciel as his mate, Ciel had actually become Sebastian's mate. He'd age until he was an adult anyway, that was how it worked, but he was already Sebastian's mate and already immortal...and having a serious problem, which Sebastian was clearly aware of, as he was hiding from Ciel.

Ciel continued stomping around the house, before looking outside. He stormed out there, heading to where Finnian was doing something in the garden – probably something destructive.

"Have you seen him?"

"Sebastian? He's in the greenhouse trimming the roses", Finnian replied.

Ciel slammed the door to the greenhouse so hard that it almost shattered.

"Good morning young master", Sebastian greeted him.

"Not going to call me your 'mate'?" Ciel spat at him.

"Of course not, not when someone may hear us, unless you like that idea."

"Do you want to explain?" Ciel asked, still just as angry.

Sebastian set down the shears he was using to trim the roses and moved over to where Ciel was standing. He pulled the young man over to the table and chairs the young Earl used when having tea in the greenhouse, and pushed him down into the chair. Sebastian ran his fingers through blue hair, as he knelt down on the floor, bringing himself face to face with his young mate.

"I take it you are still annoyed about me not telling you that what we did was mating?"

"You lied to me."

"Technically I said I was marking you –"

"You said we were the equivalent of engaged, not the equivalent of married. And you didn't say this would happen to me!"

"I don't know what you mean, young master", Sebastian purred, leaning in so that his face was really close to Ciel's. The young man turned bright red at this, making the demon's grin widen as he leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Ciel's. The teen groaned into the kiss, his groan deepening as Sebastian slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth.

After a few moments, Sebastian pulled back, looking briefly at the lust-darkened eyes and flushed face of his young mate before standing up:

"My apologies, young master, but I must excuse myself to make your lunch", Sebastian said with a bow, before leaving the greenhouse. It took a moment for Ciel to realise what had happened, by which time the greenhouse door had already closed and Sebastian had already returned to the house.

"Bastard", Ciel swore under his breath, no less annoyed than he had been before, and now also somewhat aroused, which only served to increase his annoyance at his mate.

* * *

Later that day, Sebastian entered Ciel's office.

"Good afternoon, young master. For tea today I have –"

"An explanation?"

"Young master, I'm sure you know how it happened –"

"Hardly", Ciel scoffed. "And I mean that. I'm a guy –"

"It is possible, young master", Sebastian stated, setting down a cup of tea and a piece of cake for Ciel. "Can I get you anything else?"

"How about an explanation?" Ciel demanded.

"Like I said, you know what happened", Sebastian said with a wink, before leaving the room.

"Damn it", Ciel swore, annoyed at how easily Sebastian could slip away from him. He stabbed at the cake angrily. Although it was his favourite chocolate cake, he was still too annoyed, stabbing at it angrily rather than actually eating it. Sebastian was making him more and more angry, and was not giving him a real explanation of how this would work, not to mention actually helping him in any way. He glared at the mashed up chocolate cake, before pushing it aside, feeling nauseous all of a sudden. He continued to do his work, wondering when he'd be able to get Sebastian to talk about the situation.

Ciel spent the rest of the afternoon in his office, even having Sebastian bring dinner there so he didn't have to leave. He didn't leave until it was late evening, and headed upstairs to bed. He called Sebastian to help him get ready for bed, the demon arriving a short while later.

"Bedtime, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes."

It was obvious that Ciel was still annoyed, so as Sebastian removed Ciel's clothes he placed a kiss on Ciel's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked in annoyance.

"Kissing my family."

"How about explaining how I'm pregnant at all?!"

"Well, as the mate of a demon –"

"Just...never mind", Ciel interrupted. "Just stop smirking about it all the time and help me."

"Of course, young master. So, how about I explain the mechanics of male pregnancy and what we have to do now..."

* * *

 **A/N - Please read and review!**

 **Next Chapter - Ciel's pregnancy progresses...**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal

 _Thoughts_

 ** _Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Sequel to 'A Relationship Ends', and begins two months later. Sebastian didn't mark Ciel as his mate, he made Ciel his mate, and that's not the only problem Ciel has...

WARNINGS: SebaCiel, explicit yaoi, underage sex (Ciel is 13).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, it is the property of Yana Toboso.

* * *

"How are you feeling, young master?" Sebastian asked, as he tidied some things on the other side of Ciel's office. The blue-haired young man continued to eat, although he was grimacing slightly as he did so.

"I'm fat, nauseous, and the only food I seem to be able to keep down is chocolate cake and onions. Which wouldn't be so bad, except having both in the same mouthful is not helping the nausea."

"I think we need to talk about what to do now", Sebastian said, moving over to Ciel. He moved the empty plates to one side and pulled Ciel's chair backwards slightly, rubbing Ciel's slightly swollen stomach.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"Well, you are beginning to show, and we can't have you obviously pregnant at any functions. However, you can't drop out of society for a few months, that wouldn't really work without a proper excuse."

"I take it you have one?"

"I believe so, young master", Sebastian smiled, as he set down an envelope in front of Ciel. The blue-haired young man looked at Sebastian suspiciously as he picked up the envelope and tipped out the contents.

"Tickets?"

"The maiden voyage of the Campania II departs from Portsmouth in three days. It is heading to America, stopping at several points up and down the East coast of the country before returning. It's a four month round trip, which is just about enough time – you're a little over five months pregnant, so that should be enough time for you to have the child and have some time to rest as well, before we return."

"And this is what you call dropping out of society?"

"No, this is only where people will think we are. I have...acquired a property out in the country, far away from any habited areas, which is where we will actually be staying for the duration of our absence."

"I see", Ciel said thoughtfully.

"I believe it is the only way that we can take you out of society", Sebastian stated.

"I suppose it would make sense", Ciel said thoughtfully. He leaned back in his chair heavily.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked, standing up from where he had been crouched in front of Ciel rubbing the young man's belly.

"Fat", Ciel groaned. "It's difficult to move."

"That's why I'm here", Sebastian said, leaning down to pick up Ciel, one arm under Ciel's back and the other under his legs. He carried Ciel with ease, taking the younger man from his office to his bedroom, setting him down gently on the bed.

Ciel leaned heavily into the bed, pressing himself against the mattress.

"I'm so tired", he muttered. "And fat."

"You are pregnant", Sebastian stated, leaning down to kiss Ciel's stomach.

"And it's so much fun", Ciel retorted.

"Perhaps I can make it a little more fun", Sebastian suggested, kissing Ciel's stomach again. This time he continued, kissing down Ciel's stomach. He pushed down the loose pants Ciel was having to wear around the slight bump, which slid down the young man's legs easily, revealing his arousal.

"Sebastian", Ciel groaned.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian looked up at Ciel slyly, licking his lips. He was so close to Ciel's erection that licking his lips caused his tongue to slide along Ciel's cock slightly.

"Urgh, don't tease me", Ciel demanded.

"Of course not, Ciel", Sebastian purred. He pressed his tongue against Ciel's erection again, much more firmly this time, eliciting another groan from the blue-haired young man. Ciel leaned back into his pillows, one arm across his face, as Sebastian continue licking stripes up Ciel's erection.

After a few minutes, Sebastian ran his tongue up Ciel's cock, but this time settled his lips around the head of Ciel's hardness, sucking harshly and pressing his tongue into the already leaking slit. Ciel moaned as Sebastian continued sucking, the demon gradually taking in more and more of Ciel's erection.

Before long, Ciel moaned loudly, arching his back and coming into Sebastian's waiting mouth. Sebastian hummed as he swallowed it all down, continuing to suck for almost a full minute, making Ciel shiver with pleasure above him. Eventually, Sebastian released Ciel's softened cock with a pop. Ciel looked down at Sebastian sleepily, before yawning widely. Sebastian smiled at his mate, pulling Ciel's trousers back up.

"Sleep now, my little mate, and I'll prepare everything for us to leave", Sebastian said soothingly, reaching up and running his hand through Ciel's hair. Ciel nodded as he drifted asleep, leaving Sebastian to sort everything out for their trip.

* * *

Ciel paced back and forward, but slowly, muttering to himself repeatedly:

"Stupid damn demon, where is he? Never here when I need him."

He was pacing back and forward in front of the large bed in the bedroom he had been using for the last few months. He and Sebastian had done as Sebastian suggested, made it known that they were going on the Campania II, while in fact staying in a cottage out in the countryside. Ciel even had managed to get time off from his duties as the Queen's watchdog, at least in a way, as she believed that the Campania II may suffer from the same problems as the first Campania, and had in fact approved of Ciel going on the voyage.

"Urgh", Ciel groaned in pain, gripping his belly. He was now coming up on 8 months pregnant. Earlier that day he had woken up to find a note from Sebastian, stating that the demon had gone to acquire items which could pass as souvenirs from America, as the ship would have docked in the final port it was stopping at by this time. What had woken Ciel was a pain in his belly, and although he knew Sebastian would be able to sense it instantly if there was any problem with the baby, he was still a little concerned at the twinges, which were only increasing in frequency.

Ciel started at the sound of the front door opening downstairs. He was going to head down the stairs, but he heard Sebastian beginning to come up the stairs, so decided to let the demon come to him. Just as Sebastian opened the bedroom door, a larger twinge hit Ciel and he groaned loudly, gripping his stomach.

"Where have you been?" Ciel groaned.

"I did leave a message –"

"It still took you ages", Ciel complained, before groaning again and sinking to the floor. Sebastian reached down and lifted up the teen, placing him on the bed.

"It seems you are in labour, my young mate", Sebastian said. "I will fetch everything we need."

"Stay", Ciel ordered, grabbing Sebastian's arm.

"It won't take long, but I have to fetch a few things to help. How long have you been feeling these pains?"

"They woke me up this morning, at least three hours ago", Ciel replied.

Sebastian felt the bed, finding a wet patch and realising that Ciel's water had broken a few hours ago.

"Just relax as much as possible, my young mate, I'll sort everything and make sure you are fine", Sebastian said soothingly, reaching up to stroke Ciel's hair.

"Sebastian, 'm tired", Ciel groaned, before grunting a bit as another contraction hit him.

"Hold on", Sebastian said, before running downstairs, grabbing something, and returning, his demonic abilities allowing him to do this in the blink of an eye.

"Sebastian –"

"Drink this", Sebastian said, handing Ciel the small bottle he'd just grabbed from the kitchen. "It will make you sleep through the birth."

Ciel looked at Sebastian a little skeptically, but still accepted the bottle of purplish-orange liquid and drank it. He closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep, knowing Sebastian would make sure everything was okay, with both Ciel and the baby.

* * *

 _CAMPANIA II RETURNS TO ENGLAND_

Ciel set down the paper, the headline the same as it had been for the last few days, ever since the boat had returned. _Probably due to what happened with the first Campania,_ Ciel thought to himself. He leaned on his hand, elbow on the ledge of the carriage window as he watched the countryside move past. Sebastian was sat opposite him.

"Would you like to hold her?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure", Ciel replied, tiredness evident in his voice as he took the baby girl from Sebastian and settled her on his lap.

"Are you still tired, young master?"

"Well, it would be easier if she slept during the night rather than only during the day", Ciel pointed out.

The carriage slowed down, making a turn before continuing slowly.

"I believe we are home", Sebastian stated, as the carriage rolled to a stop in front of Phantomhive Manor.

"Are you sure the explanation will work?" Ciel asked.

"I believe it will. Anyway, allow me." Sebastian opened the carriage door, stepping down and helping Ciel out of the carriage, the blue-haired young teen still carrying the baby girl. Sebastian thanked the carriage driver, who circled round and headed away from the Manor, leaving Sebastian and Ciel to enter the house, Sebastian opening the door for Ciel.

The four servants were waiting inside the entryway to the house:

"Welcome back, young master", they chorused, all of them bowing.

"Is that a baby?" Finnian asked.

"I think it is", Bard added, before either Sebastian or Ciel could say anything. Ciel gave Sebastian a look, and the demon nodded, while Ciel headed upstairs to the master bedroom.

"If the four of you will head into the sitting room, I will explain", Sebastian said, indicating the four of them to head into the sitting room.

"Including about the baby?" Mey-rin asked.

"What else needs explaining?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that's it", she mused thoughtfully, one finger on her chin.

The five Phantomhive servants headed into the sitting room, four of them sitting down, while Sebastian stood in front of them.

"Now then, as you all know, we were on the maiden voyage of the Campania II. While we were there we encountered a young widow, who was returning to her family in America. She found that the Campania II would be the quickest way to get there, as she was heavily pregnant. Her husband had died in the Sudan Campaign, a war going on at the moment which involves some English troops, but she herself was originally from America, while her husband was English. She had told many people on board that she was returning to America to her last remaining family, a distant cousin named John. While we were on the voyage, she went into labour, and ultimately died in childbirth. Her surname was that of her deceased husband, and her cousin was known only as John, so the baby would have been put in an orphanage upon arrival. Our young master, as a philanthropist, as well as due to the fact that the woman had been a good person, decided to adopt the child. She will be the Phantomhive heir rather than be left in an American orphanage. Any questions?"

"What if the young master ever gets married?" Mey-rin asked.

"I don't believe he's that interested in such matters", Sebastian responded.

"Yeah, we...know", Bard said purposefully. _So he knows,_ Sebastian thought to himself. _In fact, they probably all do, unsurprising really given the amount of noise I can get him to make._

"Well then, I will go and check on the master –"

"What's her name?" Finnian asked.

"Rachel Valentia Phantomhive."

"That's pretty", Mey-rin commented.

"Yes, it is", Sebastian agreed. "It is also made up of the young Lord's mother's name, as well as a name derived from a Latin word meaning strong, powerful and healthy. Now if you'll all excuse me, I am going to check on the young Lord and Rachel."

Sebastian left the four of them in the room, heading upstairs to check on Ciel and Rachel. He entered the bedroom to see Ciel sat on the bed, watching Rachel crawl around on the bed but also making sure she wouldn't fall off.

"They know about us", Sebastian said, as soon as he was sure the door was closed.

"And Rachel?"

"They believed my story."

"What if someone looks into the situation?"

"A pregnant woman did die in childbirth on the ship. The only detail we have changed is that the baby was in reality stillborn. However, it didn't take much to change the memories of the midwife and doctor who helped her so that they believed a young English Earl adopted the baby girl."

"What shall we do now then?" Ciel asked.

"Well, I will sort out a nursery for her in the bedroom opposite this one. I will also sort a cot in your office. For now, I suggest you go and get started on the paperwork which I'm sure has been piling up over the last few months. I will arrange for some tea."

"What about her?" Ciel asked, looking to where Rachel had fallen asleep again at the foot of Ciel's bed. In the second it took him to look at her and back at Sebastian, there was a flurry of sheets. Ciel saw that Sebastian was holding an unusual-looking piece of fabric, which the demon then tied around himself. He lifted Rachel gently, before sliding her into the fabric, which kept her firmly attached to his back.

"I will carry her while I sort a cot in your office, then she can sleep there while I build her nursery."

"Sebastian, you still haven't told me if being part-demon will affect her in any way."

"We'll have to wait and see – and that's not me avoiding the issue, if she is in any way different it will not be evident until it becomes evident."

"Fine. Go sort the cot and some tea. I'll change and then head down there."

"Do you require assistance changing clothes?"

"No. Besides, if you go and sort out the cot and tea, it'll probably be ready in the time it takes me to change and get to my office, right?"

"Of course, young master", Sebastian responded, bowing to Ciel, but only bowing a short way, so that Rachel wouldn't be disturbed on his back. The demon left the room to begin his task while Ciel stood up to get changed, hoping that everyone else would believe their story of where Rachel came from as easily as the four servants had done.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N - Please read and review!**


End file.
